Our Past
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: Nabiki discovers an old picture linked to her past


Our Past

Nabiki was lying on her bed, just daydreaming. Mostly about how to get more money into her pocket. She had returned home from school more than an hour ago and had changed into a white form fitting shirt and some short cut off shorts. She decided to do some work outs with her leg. She was waiting, waiting for that imbecile Kuno to come over. This was the first time they would meet that would not have anything to do with her selling pictures. Their sensei was on a mean streak and had decided to put her together with Kuno for a project, a project that she would probably end up having to do most of the work. 

Suddenly she heard shouts and seconds later the house shook. Some of the things she had on her shelf fell to the floor. Sighing she slowly got up and prayed for a time when those two would just stop arguing long enough for them to realize how they felt for each other. She picked up her things that had fallen. She picked up a photo album that had two cute angels on it. She opened it and giggled at the pictures in it. She had completely forgotten about these pictures. 

In one of the pictures, there was a younger version of her being chased by a boy that had icing all over his face. There were many pictures with her and the little boy. As she kept on going through the photo book, the little children began to grow older. The smiles never left their faces. As she looked at those pictures she could not help but sigh. Those days were long gone. Those two bright faces had all grown up. As she was looking at a picture of the boy pushing her on the swing with both of them giggling a knock was heard at her door. She placed the picture on her bed and stood up to answer. When she opened it, there was Kasumi.

" Nabiki, Kuno is downstairs waiting for you." She said. 

" Thanks Kasumi". Nabiki quickly raced downstairs. She had to get there before more damage could be incurred to the house and to her idiotic partner. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Akane seemed ready to take out her mallet on the boy spouting pledges of love to her. Grabbing onto Kuno's collar Nabiki dragged him up to her room as fast as she could. Depositing him on her bed she quickly slammed the door and locked it. 

" Okay Kuno baby. Lets get this over with that way I don't have to spend another night doing this dumb project with you." Turning from the door, she realized that he had not been listening to her at all. He was lounging on the bed and was looking intently at the picture. Sitting herself next to him so that she could see the picture again she smirked. "Could you believe that we were ever like that."

" Look at us now", He whispered as he gazed at her. " What ever happened? How did we start off as best friends and then having he relationship we have now." 

" Do you remember that day?" She asked, trying to change the subject. 

" That was the day that your mom was sent to the hospital." He whispered. Nabiki nodded her head. " You were so upset that you wouldn't stop crying. I even tried giving you ice cream but you still kept on sobbing."

While he was speaking, tears had started to stream down her face. She remembered that day. She was so terrified. No mater what he did she just could not stop crying. After everything that he tried, he just hugged her like he was doing now. That was all she needed; to be comforted. Soon the tears subsided. Afterwards the two little kids had gone to the park with Kasumi. She was the one who took the picture of the little Nabiki urging the little Kuno to push her higher. They reminisced of that time as the two embraced, propped up on the bed. After a few minutes the clouds of memory faded from her mind and she stood up quickly, realizing what she had been doing with Kuno. 

" I think…Um…Ah…We should get to work on this thing." She stumbled over the words as she tried to suppress any feelings she may have for him.

" What changed with us?" He asked as he started to get up turning her towards him. 

" You fell in love with Akane." She replied not looking into his eyes. Kuno sighed. Nabiki turned away from him and sat on the floor, and soon the two started researching. 


End file.
